RWBY: The One
by M0NT3R
Summary: Sienna Khan, when she sighed that contact she thought that she would be a slave and nothing more. Unbeknownst to her, she would become something more than a simple slave. As she continues to live, she is dragged deeper into Remnant and it's hidden mysteries that bring several questions like, "What are things beings that are so different from Grimm? What is her master planning?"


"Ruby Rose"

"You're not going to regret this are you?" The man asked from across the table, eyes looking at the person who literally just sighed herself away.

The person to which the question was directed to, however, didn't respond only just looked at the man with a near lifeless eye devoid of any emotion. Slowly putting the top back on the pen, Ruby placed the pen onto the table but not before hearing the words that meant that she will become a slave.

"With that the contact is final… Mr. Ruby Rose."

Somewhere in Vale showed a man sluggishly walking down one of Vale's many roads. His clothing, or shall I call them rather expensive looking robes that appeared to be five sizes too big on the man shifted slightly as the man walked. Even though the man looked as if he was going to pass out at any moment, the smile that was plastered on his face and the constant hum that he was emitting did not vanish as he looked around the street, he even greeted a few old people who said hello to him.

Ruby dully looked at the collar that was placed upon her neck and wrists with slight curiosity but that feeling quickly left as soon as it came as she put back on her clothes.

"Is there any trouble breathing?" The man from before asked with a smile as if this was a normal everyday thing, 'To him it probably is.' Ruby thought, shaking her head in the negative to his question.

The rhythmic tapping of a person's shoes echoed loudly throughout the back alley as the man walked to his intended destination, the humming, and smile still on his face as he rounded a corner.

Ruby felt something get placed over her head and saw that her vision was slightly blocked by a vale. (no pun intended)

The man opened the room's door, "Very well then, let's continue." he said making Ruby walk forward and out the door, the rattling of the chain becoming the only sound to her.

Knocking on the door lazily, the man waited for someone to open the said door. It didn't take long as he heard the locks on the door deactivate and a man in a business suit, and brown neatly trimmed hair peck his head out.

Looking at the brown-haired man with him normal bored expression he almost laughed when the man seems to recognize him to which his stoic expression turned into a frightened one as he hastily opened the door wider, letting the sluggish man inside.

"I heard the rumors but I'd never thought I'd ever see one."

"Is that it?"

"What a small thing, are you sure she is one?"

These voices and many others was what Ruby heard as she looked around the place to which she was getting led. All sorts of creatures met her eye, many were ones she had heard about, the Grimm, the creatures of darkness, the beings that brought fear in the masses. However, as she looked at them she didn't feel fear, no, instead she felt… unnaturally calm… as if she had seen them before but Ruby couldn't place her finger on the strange feeling. She continued to look around and what she saw made her more confused rather than scared.

Some creatures didn't even look like Grimm, in fact, they looked like something out of a fairy tale book or something. These creatures ranged from, little people that had wings on them that held an almost ethereal transparency to giant monsters that had the head of a wolf but body of a human.

"What are these things? Out of all the usual things I have seen, now I start to question it?" She thought amusedly to herself as she came to the conclusion that she had finally gone insane.

Walking down the halls people stopped at what they were doing to look at the man who now stopped at the door, humming getting a little louder and smile becoming more brighter as he gazed upon the door in excitement. His dull black eyes glowing a bright grey.

Sticking his right hand out in the air, a black book appeared in it making the people who were watching to gasp in surprise and shock. The reason why? It is simple for what he has in his right hand is the Grimoire. An ancient book that holds the knowledge of the world, of the past, future, and present.

With a loud bang, a light shown brightly on Ruby letting the people in the large arena to look at her as if she was some prise in a game. However, to Ruby she didn't care, looking at the ground she could only hope that however buys her will be good to her.

Closing her eyes, she waited.

"And now, the item you've all been waiting for. A rarity even amount ower current offers will open at five hundred thousand." This got the intended action as the people within the crowd began talking amongst themselves in a whisper.

It wasn't long before someone spoke out, "One point one million." Then that seemed to get the ball rolling as people began to outbid each other. Nobody seemed to notice the door begin to open and walked in the sluggish man. One person, hearing the door open, looked back and saw the man and quickly began to whisper beside him causing other people to notice the robed man.

"Two point two five" Shouted one person, the robed man still walking towards the stage as the auctioneer started to close out on the bid.

Stepping onto the stage creating gasps of shock and surprise once more, the man stood directly in front of Ruby causing her to look up at him. His gaze seemed to look into Ruby's soul as he stared at her for a couple of seconds before saying in a loud voice filled with nothing but boredom,

"Twenty million."

That got people to once again gasp and whisper amongst themselves and as if sister silence herself made her presence known, nobody made a counter bid. This got the man's smile to turn face splitting as he said in an almost reminiscent tone, "Then it is settled. You will become my student."

Ruby could only look at the man in surprise while in one of the balconies a person wearing a mask looked on but his uncovered eyes shone in amusement.

"Oh, what an interesting turn of events," he commented with a chuckle, getting up after he did so and leaving the auction. It held no purpose for him to stay there any longer.

"You have agreed to the price of twenty million lien. Age, seventeen. She's rather docile so she wouldn't give you any problem. It was an unexpected honor to have you at the auction, however, we must ask that you follow the rules as everyone else. That includes staying off the stage." as this was going on Ruby could only question why did this man give up so much money for her.

Getting up, the man said lazily, "Blah, blah, blah. I'm not here for a lecture or small talk. If I wanted one I would have ran to Ozpin or the witch for one." making his way towards Ruby he grabbed her by her chain and forced her to look at him, the action causing her vale to fall of silently.

"And you. There is no need to have your head down like some killed your puppy. If you're going to be seen with me you are going to have to hold yourself with confidence. That means, back straight, chin up, eyes forward at all times. Is that understood?" The man ordered causing Ruby to stutter out a soft, "Y-Yes."

Seemingly content with that although his face said otherwise, the man let go of her chain and turned his head slightly to address the person that he was talking to once more, "I will be borrowing your lobby." the man said more of an order than asking. But the person he was address didn't seem to mind as he gave he approval.

Shuffling down the hall with Ruby in tow, the two sellers watched as they departed.

"So that was Osiris of the Grimoire, huh?" asked one of them as he leaned against the wall.


End file.
